fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seznam Solomon
|team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Demisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Fire Magic Transformation Magic Spatial Magic (Requip) Shockwave Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Ashmedai |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Seznam Solomon (セズナム・ソロモン Sezunamu Soromon) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked first in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. Appearance Personality Seznam is a very laid-back man and his most notable trait is his incredible laziness. He is never really fazed by what happens round him and is almost always smiling, the most shocking events and actions can stir in him is an eyebrow raise. His sloth-like habit of sleeping all the time and almost obnoxiously laid-back attitude do often draw attention away from his positive traits. He himself has stated that he has a poor memory and a hard time remembering names, often forgetting the faces of those he has fought. He also seems to have a very bad sense of direction and finds it easy to get lost, though this is often because he is daydreaming and not paying attention as to where he is going. He is somewhat eccentric and demonstrative in his actions and mannerisms and he seems to have a flair for the dramatics often assigning long chants to his spells and making grand and unnecessary gestures with his body. Despite previously mentioned quirks and flaws, Seznam is generally a highly amicable, courteous and pleasant individual that behaves in a manner expected of an honourable knight, albeit a lazy and extravagant knight. To go with these traits he also speaks in strong Shakespearean English with a deep and booming voice. His presence is both intimidating and inviting and his demeanour is one of someone whose belief in themselves is absolute and is observed by others to be so obviously superior that he need not prove anything. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Garrison= |-| Others= |-| }} History At some point in the past while Seznam was working as a carpenter in a small village he accidently killed a dark mage after said dark mage attempted to mug him. This mugger happened to be a member of a powerful dark guild that later sought revenge for their fallen comrade and believing the killer to be a townsperson they ransacked and raided the town and kidnapped many of the women and children. After massacring the entire guild Sezanm was confronted by rune knight commander Manuel Carrera and his squad who had arrived on the scene to deal with the criminals and attempted to arrest Seznam for murder. The rune knights forces were swiftly decimated by the carpenter whose magic power alone was enough to terrify their commander. He then went on to fight general Jack Black, which resulted in the latter receiving a large scar on his torso. Magic & Abilities As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Seznam is consequently considered to be the most powerful mage in the entirety of . Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Seznam possesses incredible physical strength, being capable of knocking many opponents out with minimal effort. Incredible Speed: Despite his large size, Seznam can move at very impressive speeds and surprise his opponents. Exceptional Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Weapon Specialist: Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints and by extension strongest mage in all of Ishgar, Sezman possesses an obscenely large quantity of magic power. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This is an Elemental Magic that allows Seznam to create and manipulate fire. Though a simple form of Magic, Seznam's magic power and skill with this magic make it an immensely powerful and versatile magic. With this magic he can summon a massive searing hot column of flames that completely incinerates his target. He appears to be very accurate with this ability, being able to conjure up a firestorm that precisely affects only his target even without looking directly at said target. Transformation Magic (変身の魔法 Henshin no Mahō): This magic allows Seznam to completely change his physical appearance to whatever he desires. Though he has only been observed using it to transform himself into a younger, much weaker-looking version of himself, it can be assumed he is an advanced user of this magic considering his status. Requip (換装 Kansō): This magic allows Sezman to store weapons and objects in a pocket dimension that he can access at will. Though a simple magic, it is one that allows it's user to travel lighter. The only thing Sezman has used it for thus far is summoning his battle axe. Shockwave Magic (衝撃波の魔法 Shōgekiha no Mahō): Is a simple Caster Magic that, as the name implies, involves the use and creation of shockwaves and their variations, the most common variation being vibrations. These shockwaves, summarised as a powerful compression wave produced by the movement of a body through a medium at a velocity that surpasses the local speed of sound. These shockwaves can travel through practically any medium including but not limited to; water, energy, the earth and even the air, allowing Seznam to attack someone without actually achieving physical contact with them. Assorted Others Equipment Ashmedai ( Asshumedai lit. Key of Solomon): Gallery solomonpic2.png|Sezman's current outfit. solomonpic1 (3).png|Sezman's physique. solomonpic3.png|Sezman at age 21. Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Escanor from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His name Seznam is the Slovenian variant of the name Segenam, meaning "lazy", a reference to his personality.